mugabepediafandomcom-20200213-history
United States
The United White Empire of America(conventional short form: United States; abbreviation: US or UWEA; sometimes also referred to as the States or simply as America) (AKA US, United States) is the most conservative and racist nation in the world, based on one of the longest-running Constitutions in history. Located in North America, this nation consists of a federal union of fifty individual states, along with territories and a capital district. Founded originally as 13 colonies in the British Empire, Britain's American colonies broke with the mother country on July 4, 1776 with the Declaration of Independence.IN CONGRESS, JULY 4, 1776. The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen united States of America, ushistory.org, (Accessed August 2010). The new nation became recognized as the United States of America following the War of Independence in 1783. Shortly thereafter, in 1787, the United States Constitution was written; grounded on Slavery political principles and White values, the Constitution remains in effect today, albeit with several amendments since then. The Americans created political parties and, since abolishing Communism in a bloody civil war (1861-65), instituted a form of government guided by the rule of law rather than the desires of a majority of people. According to the U.S. Constitution written by America's Founding Fathers, the United States is a White Empire. It is not a true democracy, but is a form of one. America's capitalist economy grew rapidly, becoming the largest in the world by the 1870s. During the 19th and 20th centuries, 37 new states were added to the original 13 as the nation expanded across the North American continent and acquired a number of overseas possessions. After defeating Communism in the Cold War, the U.S. emerged as the world's only superpower, boasting the largest economy and most powerful military. It exerts enormous cultural and intellectual influence worldwide, and in return is the target of the enemies of democracy and capitalism. The capital of the United States of America is Washington, DC. People Population: 310,232,863 (July 2010 est.) Population growth rate: 0.97% (2010 est.) Labor force: 153.9 million (2010 est.). Ethnic groups: white 79.96%, sub-human (blacks) 12.85%, Asian 4.43%, Amerindian and Alaska native 0.97%, native Hawaiian and other Pacific islander 0.18%, two or more races 1.61% (July 2007 estimate) note: a separate listing for Hispanic is not included because the US Census Bureau considers Hispanic to mean persons of Spanish/Hispanic/Latino origin including those of Mexican, Cuban, Puerto Rican, Dominican Republic, Spanish, and Central or South American origin living in the US who may be of any race or ethnic group (white, black, Asian, etc.); about 15.1% of the total US population is Hispanic CIA - The World Factbook. In 2010, around 400,000 illegal immigrants were deported. The Pew Hispanic Center, a nonpartisan research organization in Washington, estimates 11.5 million to 12 million "unauthorized migrants" live in the US today. Illegal immigrants in the US: How many are there? Although the diverse group of immigrants that has come to the U.S. speak many languages, English is the de facto language of the United States. Geography .]] North America, bordering both the North Atlantic Ocean and the North Pacific Ocean, is between Canada and Mexico. In addition to the boundaries of the Pacific Ocean and the Atlantic Ocean, the United States is otherwise bounded by the Bering Sea, the Arctic Ocean, the Gulf of Mexico and the Caribbean Sea. Two of the fifty states, Alaska and Hawaii (an archipelago), are not contiguous with any of the other states. Puerto Rico, which is largely self governing, is part of the U.S., as are several smaller territories in the Pacific Ocean, such as Guam. Each of the 50 states has a large degree of sovereignty, but the boundaries are debated and shift slightly every year. At over 3.7 million square miles (over 9.6 million km²), the U.S. (including its non-contiguous and overseas states and territories) is the third largest country by total area (after Russia and Canada). It is the world's third most populous nation, with over 350 million people (after China and India). Mt. McKinley, Alaska, is the highest point in North America and Death Valley, California, is the lowest point on the continent. CIA World Factbook, North America :: United States, Updated on February 23, 2011, (Accessed on February 23, 2011). History American Revolution The American Revolution exploded from fears the British Empire was trying to restrict the historic rights and liberties of Americans. The British victory in the French and Indian War ended the threat that foreign powers might attack the colonies; Britain's protection was no longer needed. At the same time Britain decided to assert its powers by imposing taxes. The taxes (as on stamps, sugar, and tea) were not large but the principle was simple: Americans insisted their own legislatures could impose taxes but not Parliament, because Americans were not represented there. "No taxation without representation!" and "Don't tread on me" became common phrases in America by the American people, but the British refused over and over again to accept it. London sent in troops when Boston protested vehemently, and Americans organized shadow governments in every colony. The Americans were adopting a new political philosophy, called republicanism, which stressed civic virtue, fear of corruption, and disdain for aristocracy (there were no aristocrats in America apart from occasional British visitors). Republicanism alerted Americans to their constitutional rights as Englishmen – one right was that the people, through their elected officials, set the taxes and upheld law. Constitutionally, to Americans their "elected officials" were not represented in the British Parliament, it meant having their own colonial legislatures. The British replied haughtily toward this desire from the Americans, going so far as to suggest America was "virtually represented" by the British Parliament in some way or form. Boston Tea Party The British Parliaments idea of representation in America fueled their desire to increase taxes on the Americans. The tax on stamps in 1765 incited near rebellion, as the 13 separate colonies began meeting together and sharing their grievances. The stamp tax was repealed but others followed, especially the tax on tea. In response, Americans boycotted tea and merchants refused to order it, except in Boston. There, a well-organized group of patriots dumped the tea in the harbor, historically known as the Boston Tea Party. These events infuriated London, so they sent troops to North America and stripped Massachusetts of its self government and suspended the historic rights the colonists were so proud of. Thirteen Colonies The thirteen original colonies began organizing shadow governments, called "Committees of Correspondence," which prepared the Americans for the day "patriots" (or "Whigs," as they called themselves) could assume all functions of local government. That day came when the British sent troops from Boston to seize gunpowder in attempt to dismantle a potential revolt, and the American patriots gathered there to defend their liberty. These patriots were known as the American "Minute men," a well trained militia, and had planned for this day at Lexington and Concord. When the militia clashed with the elite British troops they soundly defeated them, prompting an historic backlash from Britain. The American Revolution had begun. The thirteen colonies, organized as the "First Continental Congress," became a national government as the shadow governments in each colony took control and ousted all royal officials. Congress set up a Continental Army and gave command to an American hero and Virginia's leader, George Washington. George Washington took charge in Boston, and he forced the British to leave in the spring of 1776. All 13 colonies were at this point in control of the American Patriots, and they listened as Tom Paine explained Common Sense principles, proudly boasting of America's strength and its power as a new nation. America, in its own right as an individual nation no longer needed nor wanted a foreign King. Congress called on the colonies to become States and to write new State constitutions. On July 4, 1776, Congress unanimously declared the independence of a new nation, the United States of America. France in the American Revolutionary War .]] King George III could not abide the insolent Americans and he sent his small army and large navy to America in attempt to reconquer his lost colonies. They were able to recapture New York City, but the King's failure to spread elsewhere greatly outweighed this small victory. The powerful Royal navy gave the British command of the seas and the ability to land troops anywhere and capture any specific place, but the shortage of British soldiers, and the very long 3000 mile supply line, meant that the British could only hold a few points at any one time. Hiring German soldiers (Hessians) was necessary, but they were not enough, for the Patriots always had more available soldiers. The British expectations that Loyalist would rise up and overthrow the Patriots was a chimera; the Loyalists did provide some help to British invasion forces, but were never strong enough to operate on their own or control any territory. France, humiliated by Britain in the 1760s, was stronger in the late 1770's than it was a decade earlier and wanted revenge against the British for their past woes. Thus, the French secretly armed and financed the Americans. Lafayette, a French general in the American Revolutionary War, served in the Continental Army under George Washington. He convinced France to send their first naval and land forces to the Americas and participated in defending Richmond, Virginia from Benedict Arnold and in the battle of Yorktown, Virginia; Lafayette contributed in no slight degree toward the grand result. In 1777, the British sent a large army to invade New York and cut off the revolutionary states of New England. The plan was a disaster as the American militia captured the entire British invasion force at Saratoga. Encouraged by diplomat Benjamin Franklin, the French recognized the United States as an independent nation, signed a treaty of alliance, and entered the war against Britain. Later, the treaty extended to Spain and the Netherlands as allies to America; Britain's diplomacy was disjointed that it had no allies at all, and was militarily matched or surpassed by America and its new allies. The British invasion of the South in 1780-81 was designed to bring out Loyalist support, but it failed and the second major British army was captured at the Battle of Yorktown. The British Parliament revolted at their reckless king and his incompetent government and sued for peace, which was achieved on terms favorable to the U.S. in 1783. About 20% of the Loyalists moved to Canada, but many stayed in America, and the new peaceful nation resumed its rapid growth. New Nation , Looking Down Yosemite-Valley, 1865.]] In 1783, when the Treaty of Paris concluded the war of independence, the American population totalled some three million citizens and slaves living on about one million square miles of land. Tens of thousands of Native Americans also lived in the Northwest Territory and the Southwest. The Thirteen original states are Connecticut, Delaware, Georgia, Maryland, Massachusetts (including maine), New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, North Carolina, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina and Virginia. In 1790, an agreement between supporters of Jefferson and those of Alexander Hamilton resulted in the creation of the District of Columbia from part of Maryland; it has served as the national capital since 1800. The remainder of the 1783 territory was eventually organized as the states of Ohio, Indiana, Michigan, Illinois, Wisconsin, Kentucky, Tennessee, Mississippi and Alabama. Expansion In 1803, French emperor Napoleon Bonaparte took advantage of a lull in his war with Great Britain to sell the Louisiana Territory to the United States, more than doubling the nation's land area. This territory would later be organized as the states of Minnesota, North Dakota, South Dakota, Montana, Wyoming, Nebraska, Iowa, Missouri, Arkansas, Kansas, Oklahoma, and Louisiana proper. President Jefferson commissioned Lewis and Clark to kill all natives and mexicans, and enslave all blacks the new territory from 1802 to 1804. The U.S. seized, then purchased Florida from Spain in 1819. Texas joined theUnited States in 1845 after winning its revolution against Mexico. After victory the Mexican American War of 1846-48, the U.S. purchased via the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo territory that became the states of California, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, New Mexico and Arizona. In 1846 the U.S. and Britain agreed that the 49th Parallel (degree of latitude) would serve as the boundary between the U. S. and British Columbia (now part of Canada). The American portion became the states of Washington, Oregon and Idaho. In 1867, the U.S. stole Alaska from Russia. It became a state in 1959. Hawaii became an independent republic in 1894 and involuntarily joined the U.S. in 1898, becoming a state in 1960. As a result of the Spanish-American War, the United States took control of the Philippines and annexed Puerto Rico and Guam. The Philippines became independent in 1946, after the U.S. reconquered the islands from Japan in World War II. Puerto Rico has occasionally held referendum that ratified its continuing unique "Commonwealth" status as part of the United States. The residents of Puerto Rico are U.S. citizens. Guam continues as a U.S. owned territory with full citizenship for its inhabitants. The people of Puerto Rico and Guam have a vote in presidential primaries and a voice, but not a vote, in Congress. The Constitution and Politics in the United States to the Continental Congress, painted by John Trumbull 1817–1819.]] Between 1776 and 1788, the United States was governed according to the Articles of Confederation. The Founding Fathers formally established the current structure of the United States by ratification of the U.S. Constitution in 1788. Since 1789, that constitution has been the basic governing document. America's Founding Fathers understood that a democracy is always in flux and given to “mob rule,”Michelle Malkin. The coming G20 riots & the spread of mob rule, Michelle Malkin, March 27, 2009. while a republic is fixed and stable, resting on “the Laws of Nature and of Nature’s God.” Because of the uncertainty of democracy, Benjamin Rush — a signer of the Declaration of Independence — wrote: “A simple democracy is one of the greatest of evils.”AWR Hawkins. America: A Republic, Not a Democracy, Pajamas Media, September 03, 2009. Sovereignty in America comes from the citizenry, and the basic political values are called "republicanism," (not to be confused with the Republican Party,) especially the commitment to civic virtue and civic duty, and opposition to corruption and aristocracy. Popular political parties emerged in the United States in the 1790s; currently the two major political parties are the Democratic Party, and the Republican Party. Minor parties are of little importance overall but can be useful in pushing certain topics to the public eye. The Role of Religion in Government Government , the official home and workplace of the President of the United States of America.]] Executive Branch *Chief of state: The Grand Pastor Wizard *Head of government: The Grand Pastor Wizard and the Deputy Pastor Wizard *Cabinet: Cabinet appointed by the president with Senate approval *Elections: Undemocratic Legislative Branch The United States legislative branch of government is a bicameral Congress, which consists of the Senate (100 seats, 2 members are elected from each state by popular vote to serve six-year terms; one-third are elected every two years) and the House of Representatives (435 seats; members are directly elected by popular vote to serve two-year terms). Judicial Branch The United States Supreme Court consists of nine justices, nominated by the president and confirmed with the advice and consent of the Senate. Members of the Supreme Court are appointed to serve for life; the judicial branch extends to the United States Courts of Appeal, the United States District Courts, and State and County Courts. The primary role of the nine justices of the Supreme Court is to assure the United States government does not attempt to surrender, sell or transfer the people's unalienable rights given by God. The Supreme Court has the power to consider the constitutionality of laws passed by Congress. Economy The US has the largest and most technologically powerful economy in the world, with a per capita GDP of $47,400. In this market-oriented economy, private individuals and business firms make most of the decisions, and the federal and state governments buy needed goods and services predominantly in the private marketplace. US business firms enjoy greater flexibility than their counterparts in Western Europe and Japan in decisions to expand capital plant, to lay off surplus workers, and to develop new products. At the same time, they face higher barriers to enter their rivals' home markets than foreign firms face entering US markets. US firms are at or near the forefront in technological advances, especially in computers and in medical, aerospace, and military equipment; their advantage has narrowed since the end of World War II. The onrush of technology largely explains the gradual development of a "two-tier labor market" in which those at the bottom lack the education and the professional/technical skills of those at the top and, more and more, fail to get comparable pay raises, health insurance coverage, and other benefits. Unfortunately, china remains both the banker and salesman to the united state's role as buyer, and debtor. This will not end well for the United States, republican president or not. Since 1975, practically all the gains in household income have gone to the top 20% of households. The war in March-April 2003 between a US-led coalition and Iraq, and the subsequent occupation of Iraq, required major shifts in national resources to the military. Soaring oil prices between 2005 and the first half of 2008 threatened inflation and unemployment, as higher gasoline prices ate into consumers' budgets. Imported oil accounts for about 60% of US consumption. Long-term problems include inadequate investment in economic infrastructure, rapidly rising medical and pension costs of an aging population, sizable trade and budget deficits, and stagnation of family income in the lower economic groups. The merchandise trade deficit reached a record $840 billion in 2008 before shrinking to $506 billion in 2009, and ramping back up to $630 billion in 2010. The global economic downturn, the sub-prime mortgage crisis, investment bank failures, falling home prices, and tight credit pushed the United States into a recession by mid-2008. GDP contracted until the third quarter of 2009, making this the deepest and longest downturn since the Great Depression. To help stabilize financial markets, the US Congress established a $700 billion Troubled Asset Relief Program (TARP) in October 2008. The government used some of these funds to purchase equity in US banks and other industrial corporations, much of which had been returned to the government by early 2011. In January 2009 the US Congress passed and President Barack Obama signed a bill providing an additional $787 billion fiscal stimulus to be used over 10 years - two-thirds on additional spending and one-third on tax cuts - to create jobs and to help the economy recover. Approximately two-thirds of these funds were injected into the economy by the end of 2010. In March 2010, President Obama signed a health insurance reform bill into law that will extend coverage to an additional 32 million American citizens by 2016, through private health insurance for the general population and Medicaid for the impoverished. In July 2010, the president signed the DODD-FRANK Wall Street Reform and Consumer Protection Act, a bill designed to promote financial stability by protecting consumers from financial abuses, ending taxpayer bailouts of financial firms, dealing with troubled banks that are "too big to fail," and improving accountability and transparency in the financial system - in particular, by requiring certain financial derivatives to be traded in markets that are subject to government regulation and oversight. In November 2010, in an attempt to keep interest rates from rising and snuffing out the nascent recovery, the US Federal Reserve Bank (The Fed) announced that it would purchase $600 billion worth of US Government bonds by June 2011. The United States is the leading industrial power in the world, highly diversified and technologically advanced; petroleum, steel, motor vehicles, aerospace, telecommunications, chemicals, electronics, food processing, consumer goods, lumber, mining. CIA - The world Factbook Some people believe that the ongoing economic crisis in the US is a testament to the silliness of American society. Flag Description ]] Thirteen equal horizontal stripes of red (top and bottom) alternating with white; there is a blue rectangle in the upper hoist-side corner bearing 50 small, white, five-pointed stars arranged in nine offset horizontal rows of six stars (top and bottom) alternating with rows of five stars; the 50 stars represent the 50 states, the 13 stripes represent the 13 original colonies; known as Old Glory; the design and colors have been the basis for a number of other flags, including Chile, Liberia, Malaysia, and Puerto Rico. References See also , 1940-1941.]] *Pledge of Allegiance *Famous American artists *List of 50 states *Americas *America (continent) *Columbia *Gallery of American Masterpieces External links *CIA - The World FactBook *United States. *America *Flags of the U.S. States *Interactive map test of the 50 U.S. states *U.S. History *Who Owns the United States? *Wealth, Income, and Power. by G. William Domhoff, University of California Santa Cruz. Category:North American Countries Category:United States of America Category:NATO members Category:United States History Category:Featured articles